Please Don't Make Me Love You
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Glinda Upland's life is turned upside down with the arrival of Severus Snape. Soon strange things begin to happen. And after the near murder of Elphaba Thropp, Albus Dumbledore begins to suspect Severus of being a vampire.
1. Fresh Blood

"Hello?" James called. "Is anyone here?"

"You must be James Potter." A voice said. James turned to see a man standing at the top of the stairs. The man was dressed in all black with black hair that came a little past his ears.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, James."

"Why? Should I?" James studied the man more closely. "S-Severus? Severus Snape?" The man nodded. "Well, um, what brought you to Transylvania?"

"Blood."

"S-So you have family here?"

"In a way."

"So do you want to go over the papers?"

"Later, for now why don't you eat?"

"That would be great." James said with a nervous smile. Severus led him to the dinning room.

"You'll forgive me if I don't join you. It's late and I've already eaten and I don't drink…wine."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Severus led James along the serpentine corridors before finally stopping in front of a mahogany door. "And here is your room." Severus said, opening the door. "As long as you stay here, if you ever feel the least bit tired you must come straight here. Do you understand?"<p>

James chuckled. "Yes."

"If you don't, I won't be responsible for the consequences."

The remark whipped the smile off James's face.

"Can I get you anything else?" Severus asked as James started to unpack.

"No, no, I'm fine." Something caught Severus's eye.

"And who is this?" Severus picked up the photograph James had just set out. The picture was of a young girl. She smiled and blew a kiss. She was in a short pink dress with curly blonde hair.

"That's my fiancée." James said, prying the picture away from Severus.

"What's her name?"

"Glinda. Glinda Upland."

"You are very lucky."

"She's not only beautiful, but very intelligent too." James said, smiling down at the picture.

"Does she come from noble blood?"

"Yes, she's from a very distinguished family of academics." James replied giving Severus an odd look. "Her father is the Dean of Shiz University in Oz."

Severus nodded. "Well, I'll see you in the morning."

James gave an uneasy nod. When the door shut James heard it lock. A moment later the lights went out.

* * *

><p><em>An Hour Later<em>

"I told you this man belongs to me!" Severus roared when he saw his three brides attempting to break into James's room. They jumped away from the door with a started hiss.

"I know you're hungry. I brought you this." Severus threw a baby at them. One caught it and began to suck the babe's blood.

"And what of the mother?" Maeve asked as Desponia sunk her fangs into the child's neck.

"The mother's been taken care of." Severus answered, licking some dried blood from his lips.

"Now, I must follow my plan. To England"

"But master-"Desponia stared.

"I need fresh blood. Severus interrupted. "Fresh blood in my veins. No one will recognize me in London. I'll be able turn them all into my creatures. Here, the people all fear me."

"Their defenses are strong." Agreed Akeldama.

"They refuse to come near me." Severus said bitterly. "What I need is fresh blood!" The three brides jumped back at his outburst. "And I know my first victim." He said looking at James's door. "You and your Glinda will live forever. You'll do my bidding. You'll taste the terror in the streets. Blood's meager sacrifice is reasonable price for the riches I am giving." He seemed to be talking to the door. They knew better though, he was speaking to James.

Severus suddenly turned back to them.

"We are the children of the night and we must hide ourselves from light, but we must feast upon the living." The brides smirked. "London's full of them. I can sense it. Fresh blood to restore me." Akeldama shuddered. They knew how much he wanted this, but he seemed more determined than usual. "Fresh blood waiting for me! Fresh blood will revive me! And I shall never die!" Severus cried. For a moment there was silence. A wolf howled. The four of them laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Some of the dialogue is right out of musical and some of Severus's rant is from the song 'Fresh Blood'. Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	2. The Master's Song

Bellatrix sat in the corner of the cell.

"Bellatrix." Severus spoke into her mind.

"Master?" She immediately got on her knees.

"I am traveling to London. I will require your assistance. You will soon be free."

"Oh! Thank you Master!" The door opened and Bellatrix went back to her former position.

"And how are you today Ms. Lestrange?" Dr. Lupin asked.

"He's coming! The master he's coming!" Bellatrix cried excitedly. "He's coming and I'll be free!"

"Who is this Master" Lupin asked, worriedly.

"Isn't he a figment of your wild imagination?" Nymphodeara Tonks, Lupin's assistant, offered. "I've seen this before. It's called a morbid aberration."

"Tonks is right, Bellatrix, there is no master." Lupin said. Bellatrix cackled.

"_We have waited long for the Master's song." _Bellatrix sung, almost to herself.

"_And it's time to join in the chorus_

_Sing his song, sing it loud and strong_

_And the Master may give you new life!" _Bellatrix jumped up and, with wild eyes, continued.

"_Trust me! I always know what he's thinking!_

_I always know when he's sinking those sharp teeth_

_I know where to send the wreath!" _

The two assistants grabbed her arms, but she didn't calm down.

"_Master! They think a locked door prevents you_

_You're on your way,_

_I can sense you _

_Through the window, _

_Through the grating,_

_Through the floorboards, _

_Through the fanlight_

_Comes the mist_

_And your kiss!" _

Tonks gave Bellatrix a fast acting sedative.

"Master… they think a locked door prevents you." She gave a laugh that sent shivers up all of their spins

* * *

><p><strong>The song is 'The Master's Song' From Dracula the Musical. Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	3. A Perfect Life

"Oh Glinda can you believe it? Three proposals in one day!" Elphaba cried. Glinda laughed. "It is something."

"There's only one problem."

"What?"

"They're all coming over for tea and they want an answer!" Elphaba got off the couch and started pacing.

"Tell me about them."

"Well, first there's Boq. You remember him don't you?"

Glinda nodded. "He always seemed nice."

"Oh he is! Then there's the doctor, Remus Lupin. He's only thirty and he runs a whole hospital! The madhouse downtown."

"A husband whose interests are split between you and a horde of madmen." Glinda teased. "And the last one?"

"The most surprising of all. Fieyro Tigelaar! We were friends when we were children. Then he and his family moved to London. He never showed an interest in me before."

"You like him?"

"Very much. But I like all of them!"

"What does your heart say?"

"I don't know!"

"Think!"

"Well, Fieyro is so sweet. Maybe he's the right one. Even when I was little I fancied him."

Glinda giggled. She loved seeing her friend so happy. Suddenly there was a knock.

"I'll get it." Glinda rose from her seat and went to the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw the three men looking at each other nervously, hints of underlying competitiveness

"Please come in." Glinda smiled. There were a few moments of silent. "Well," Glinda finally said. "I'll leave the four of you alone." She darted out of the room and shut the door behind her, then opened it a bit to see inside.

"It was a very hard decision." Elphaba began. Glinda smiled. She remembered when they lived in Oz. Everyone gave Elphie weird looks because of her skin. Nobody saw how truly beautiful she was. When they moved to London she still got weird looks, but people were more willing to give her a chance.

"Boq, Remus, I hope we can still be friends." Elphaba was saying. Glinda heard them mutter something.

"You will stay for tea won't you?"

"That would be lovely." Remus said.

"Boq?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, I'll stay. Thank you." Glinda backed away from the door and darted into the kitchen.

"Oh Glinda it's wonderful!" Elphaba burst into the room. "They're all so understand!"

"Oh Elphie that's great!" Glinda hugged her best friend. "I'll be going, now." She said a moment later.

"What? No, you have to stay."

"Elphie, I'm really tired."

"Oh alright. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Definitely." With one last hug Glinda departed.

_A perfect life _Glinda thought as she stared out the carriage window. _The kind of life you dream of waits for me…and yet…and yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Glinda's thoughts at the end there are from 'A Perfect Life' From Dracula. As always, thanks to my beta for the help! <strong>

**~Kate**


	4. The Crew Is All Below

Severus approached the _Demeter_. The crew was getting ready to set sail.

"Can I help you, sir?" The captain said as he came up to Severus.

"Yes. Are you going to London?"

"We are, sir."

"How much for a ticket?"

"Sir, we're a cargo ship. I can arrange a passage to London if you wish-"

"No." Severus said curtly. Without another word he walked away. He was just out of sight. _Bellatrix…_ He said into her mind. _Now… _

"Bella," Tonks opened the door to her room with the medication in hand. Bellatrix was nowhere to be found. "Bella?" The next thing Tonks knew someone had crashed something into her head. She fell to the floor. The medicine made a loud crash. Bellatrix laughed from behind Tonks's fallen form. She pulled the wand out of the witch's pocket. She concentrated hard. All she pictured was Whitby Bay. A moment later she was standing next to Severus.

"Master," She rasped. "You called?"

"Yes, Bella." He motioned to the captain and his crew. A sick smile formed on Bellatrix's face.

"_Crucio!"_ She screamed. Two of the crewmen dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. A moment later, she switched to the next two, and continued until all the crewmen were on the ground in excruciating pain.

"Now," Severus gave her a nod.

"_Imperio!" _She pointed the wand at the crewmen. They all got up and continued their work. Severus and Bellatrix walked onto the ship and the captain greeted them as if they were supposed to be there.

In the newspaper a few weeks later there was an article in _The Times _that read about a strange shipping accident. A boat had just come into the bay, but everyone on the ship was dead. The strange thing was that each crewmember had two small holes in their neck.


	5. And Let It Begin

"Albus!" Glinda cried, throwing her arms around the older man. "How are you?"

"I'm well. How about you? And James?"

"I'm fine…" Glinda said, her eyes meeting the floor.

"Something's bothering you." Albus stated after a moment of observation.

"No! … Nothing's bothering me."

"Glinda, you don't really expect me to believe that."

Glinda sighed. Albus had been her friend for years and nothing got passed him.

"It's just-"

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Glinda got up and answered it.

"Here's a letter for you ma'am." The boy at the door said. Glinda thanked him then shut the door.

"Whose it from?" Albus asked, as Glinda re-entered the living room.

"St. Mungo's…" Glinda replied, ripping the letter open.

"_Dear Miss Upland," _She read out loud. "_We regret to inform you that you're fiancée, James Potter, is currently on the first floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He appears to have been attacked by a creature of some sort. He is doing well, but he has been asking for you. We recommend you come and visit him soon. Sincerely, St. Mungo's Hospital." _

There was a moment of silence. "Peter!" Glinda yelled suddenly.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Fetch my coat, I'm going out."

"Right away ma'am."

"Albus, you please excuse me, but I need to be with James right now."

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to-"

"Glinda, James is my friend too."

"Oh alright."

"We're here to see James Potter." Glinda told the healer at the front desk.

"You're his fiancée?" The healer asked.

"Yes."

"And this is?" She asked, motioning to Albus

"Albus Dumbledore, he's a friend." Glinda said quickly. The healer nodded and led them down a long corridor.

They entered a large room with two beds, divided by a curtain. No one occupied the first bed and a curtain concealed the second. The healer pulled aside the curtain to reveal James asleep. Glinda leaned down and kissed James's forehead.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"We're not sure yet," the healer answered. "They're still doing some test, but it looks as though he was attacked by a creature with either sharp fangs or claws. He's lucky to be alive."

Glinda was now sitting on the edge of James's bed, holding his hand. There was a knock on the door, and moment later a healer entered the room.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Potter's fiancée." The man said.

"Yes, I'm Glinda Upland." Glinda said, rising from her spot on the bed. "And this is," She continued motioning at Albus. "Is Albus Dumbledore, he's an old friend."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm sorry you didn't catch James when he was awake."

"That's alright, I'm just glad he's alright." Glinda said, never taking her eyes off James.

"I hate to say this, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We still have several more tests to do."

"Of course," Glinda nodded. She kissed James's hand and rose from here seat.

"I'll tell him you were here," the healer said as Glinda and Albus left the room.

"Would you like a cup of tea, ma'am?" Peter offered.

"Yes, please," Glinda, whispered. Peter nodded and walked back to the kitchen. A few moments later the doorbell rang. Glinda heard the front door open. After a brief pause, Peter reentered the room. Glinda and Albus turned to face him.

"There's two people to see you, ma'am." He announced.

"Who?" Glinda asked, confused. She hadn't expected anyone that afternoon.

"A Miss Bellatrix Lestrange and a Mr. Severus Snape."


	6. Part Of Me Is Saying Something's Wrong

"Can I help you?" Glinda asked.

"Yes," Severus answered. "We are looking for James Potter."

"I'm his fiancée, Glinda Upland. Unfortunately James isn't here right now, please come in though."

"Thank you," Severus said walking in, with Bellatrix right behind him. Glinda led them to the living room.

"This is my friend, Albus Dumbledore." She said.

"Nice to meet you," Albus said, giving Severus a smile, which Severus returned with a cold nod.

"May I ask where James is?" Severus asked Glinda suddenly.

"Well, he's at St. Mungo's. They think he was attacked by something."

"Sorry to hear that."

There were a few moments of silence until Glinda spoke.

"How do you know James?" She asked.

"We went to school together and he recently visited me in Transylvania."

"Oh, so you're buying the house here?"

"Yes."

"It's just, James didn't mention you…"

"It was a surprise for both of us. He didn't know it was me who was buying the house and I didn't know it was him selling it to me."

"And who is your friend?" Glinda asked, motioning to Bellatrix.

"Oh, she's my assistant." Severus answered quickly.

"I see…well, I'm sorry James isn't here, but I'm sure he'd love to see you...where are you staying?"

"We were going to find a hotel," Severus answered.

"Nonsense!" Glinda exclaimed. "I insist you stay here."

"Thank you."

"Peter!" Glinda called. A moment later the butler appeared.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Of course," Peter gave a slight nod then left.

* * *

><p>Glinda couldn't sleep. She glanced over at the clock and groaned upon seeing it was three in the morning. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Severus. Since she first laid eyes on him, Glinda had a strange feeling. Half of her said she should have slammed the door in his face and locked it. The other half was attracted to him- which was even more reason for him to slam the door in his face, she hated herself for feeling this. Her fiancée was in the hospital and she had feelings for another man. But the moment she opened the door she felt a connection. It was something she couldn't explain. Realizing sleep was not going to come; Glinda threw off the covers, got out of bed and made her way over to the window. Whenever Glinda couldn't sleep she loved to look at the moon. He slippered feet made almost no noise as she shuffled to the large bay window, and she closed her eyes for a moment as she soaked up the bleaching rays. Upon opening them again, the sight in front of her caused her to stagger back, unleashing a blood curdling scream.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you as always to my wonderful beta, Clown Accomplice. (3 <strong>

**Reviews are nice!**

**~Kate**


	7. He Spoke About You

When Glinda regained consciousness Albus was standing over her.

"W-what happened?" She stuttered.

"You screamed," Albus said. "And then you fainted. Did you see something? Were you sick?"

Glinda took a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep, so I got then I saw- I saw…Elphie." She whispered so quietly that Albus barley heard her. "She looked she was dead, her eyes were open, she was floating in mid-air… Oh! It was horrible!" Glinda closed her eyes and shook her head, as if trying to forget the memory.

"Peter," Albus said quietly, turning to the butler. "Would you go to Miss Thropp's house and see if she's there. If she is, tell her what happened and if she is, tell her what happened and bring her straight over."

"Yes, sir." Peter said with a nod and he hurried off.

"Now, Glinda is there anything else you can remember?" Albus asked, turning back to his friend.  
>"No," The girl shook her head. "Sorry."<p>

"That's quite alright, my dear. Now, I'll be right back. I'm going to make a phone call."

"What a scare you had." A voice said. Glinda jumped, but it was only Severus standing in the corner.

"Sorry," She said, hand on her heart. "I didn't see you there."

He didn't respond. "Thank you for your concern, by the way." Glinda added. "But you don't have to stay up, I'm sorry I woke you."

"You did not wake me, I was already up…but none the less, I shall return to bed, as I see you are in good hands." Severus headed for the staircase, but paused at the first step. "Goodnight, Miss Upland, I hope you have no more nightmares." He had a strange look in his eyes as he said that. And Glinda couldn't help but think that Severus had something to do with all of this.

* * *

><p>"Glinda," Elphaba cried, flying into the room and embracing her friend.<p>

"Oh, Elphie!" Glinda flung her arms around Elphaba.

"Come on, Peter." Albus said. "What Glinda needs right now is her friend." The two men disappeared into there rooms.

"Elphie, it was horrible…you weren't _really _in trouble… were you?"

"No, but…I had an odd dream."

"Oh?"

"I was floating above a sea and there was a voice. A beautiful voice. I knew it was a man and we started to talk, I can't remember what we talked about, now. But-yes- I remember now. He asked me about you."

"Me?"

"He spoke as if he knew you well. It was odd, but, oh! I could've stayed asleep forever."

"This man," Glinda said slowly. "What did he say about me?"

"Like I said, I don't really remember what we spoke of, but I'm certain he mentioned you. He talked as if he knew you well."

"Elphie…" Glinda said, after a moment of thought. "Do you remember those dreams I was having?"

"Yes, they started about the time James left, right?"

Glinda nodded. "They also had a man in them, but not James."

"So? I don't think it's incredibly uncommon for a woman to have a dream about an imaginary man, Glinda." Elphaba chuckled.

"But, Elphie, the man in my dreams…I've met him."

"What?" Her friend stared in disbelief. "Who?"

"Severus Snape."


	8. Since We Were Children

"Are you telling me that you've been having dreams about a man you've never met before?" Glinda nodded. "Well, are you sure you've never seen him before? I mean, you said James and he went to school together, did James ever show you a picture?"

Glinda shook her head. "No, they weren't friends. Almost the opposite, actually."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Elphaba suggested.

"I don't think so. There's something odd about him. I can't quiet put my finger on it, though."

"That is strange…look, if I promise to look into it, will you go visit James tomorrow?"

"Of course, I was going to anyway. Lily and Sirius are coming and they wanted to see him."

"I know, it's just you and James are so perfect together and I don't want this Severus Snape to ruin that."

Glinda smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, he won't."

Elphaba gave Glinda a sad smile. "I hope so." There were a few moments of silence. "Ok, well, I'm going to go back home." Elphaba said, rising to her feet. "I hope you feel better."

"Bye." Glinda said quietly as her friend left. She sat in silence for a few more minutes before she became incredibly tired. With a yawn she went upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day<em>

"Glinda, how are you?" Lily asked her friend. Lily and Sirius had just arrived.

"I'm doing well, and you?"

"We're the same. The wedding's next month." Lily replied.

Sirius was James's best friend. He and Lily had started dating their 5th Year at Hogwarts and Sirius had finally proposed to her last year. Their wedding was a month away.

"Do you think we could go see James?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" Glinda exclaimed. "Come on." The trio rose to their feet and Glinda led them to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's." She said clearly. There was a burst of emerald flames and a moment later Glinda was gone.

She fell through the fireplace by the administration desk.

"Do you really think that was the best way to come?" Albus asked her.

"It was the fastest. Sirius was eager and I didn't want to make him wait any longer than he had to." Glinda told him. A moment later Lily came through the fireplace and Sirius was not far behind. The three dusted themselves off and then followed Albus to James's room.

"You're lucky," The healer told them. "He's awake."

They hurried to the last bed to find James was indeed awake.

"Sirius? Lily? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Lily laughed. "Did you really think we wouldn't come to see you?"

James shrugged.

"So, when are you getting out of here?" Sirius asked his best friend.

"Next week they said."

"Good, we'd've had to put the wedding off till you were out. You're the only one who could be my best man." Sirius joked. They all laughed.

James turned to his fiancée. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine, I wish you could come home sooner though." She said.

"Glinda gave us quiet a scare last night." Albus said.

"Oh? What happened?" James asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Glinda intervened. "I had a nightmare is all." Albus gave her an odd look, but she pretended not to notice. "You don't have to worry."

"Well that's a relief."

"Excuse me," The healer from earlier came back into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupted, but we need to run a few more tests on Mr. Potter, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Alright," Sirius sighed. "It was good seeing you, Prongs."

"You too, Padfoot, and you, Lily. I can't wait to come home."

"We can't wait for you to be home." Glinda said, leaning down and giving her fiancé a quick kiss. They all shuffled out of the room.

When they were back at the house, Albus pulled Glinda into another room.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Glinda, I don't think you just had a nightmare last night."

"What else could it be Albus? Elphie was fine."

"Was she? What did she say?"

Glinda sighed and told him everything Elphaba had told her.

"I'll have to look into it more," Albus said when she was done. "But this isn't normal. And I think it may have something to do with your guest."


End file.
